


After

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: What happened in the motel.





	After

Philip held Lukas' hands tight as he came down from his high. He leaned down, brushing his lips across Lukas' laying his head on his chest. Lukas wrapped one arm loosely around Philip, pulling the covers up over them. They were silent for a few seconds, the only noise in the motel room was the sound of their breathing. Lukas was the first to speak.

"That was um.. nice." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

Philip chuckled. "All I get is a nice?"

Lukas covered his face with his other arm, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do.. when things like this happen."

Philip rolled off of him, curling up against his side, laying his head on his chest, right above his heart. The beat was still quick and Philip couldn't be more thankful for hear it. Twenty four hours ago he was sure he'd never hear Lukas speak again but now here they are, tangled together beneath thin motel room sheets. 

"I don't know what to do either." Philip replied. They both knew they were talking about more than one thing.

Lukas kept his eyes on the ceiling, still, tracing patterns on Philips skin. "It's nice.." 

"What is?"

"Being this close."

Philip smiled into his chest. Normally he'd tease Lukas for being so gentle, because being like that wasn't what he normally did, but Philip knew better than to mess with him during this. 

"It is nice." Philip reached for Lukas' hands, intertwining their fingers. "It'd be perfect." He silently added 'if we weren't being hunted down by a killer'. 

He thinks Lukas somehow read his mind because of what he says next.

"He could kill me."

Philip sat up, spreading his hand flat on Lukas chest. "Don't-"

"I'd be happy."

"What? Why?" Philip shook his head. Lukas couldn't be serious.

"Because.." Lukas shrugged, turning his head away, looking at the mirror in the corner of the room, looking at them in it. "It's.. I don't know.. I'm happy."

"You're happy?"

Lukas nodded. "I'm.. I'm close to you.. there's nothing really in between us, anymore.. no parents.. no Rose."

"We have Ryan."

"He won't find us."

"Where have I heard that one before?" 

Lukas scoffed. "Fine. We might get caught." 

Philip pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the motel door. "I wish we could just.."

"Run away."

"I wish we could run away without Ryan being the reason." He tugged his fingers through his curls, looking at Lukas. "I wish it was just us."

Lukas kissed up Philips arm, nodding. "I do, too." 

"I wish it was just us." Philip mumbled. 

Lukas sat up, turning Philips head so Philip was looking at him, kissing him softly. "It is right now."

Philip nodded, their noses bumping against each other, kissing Lukas again, climbing back into his lap. Lukas guided Philip down, never breaking their kiss. 

A killer could only be miles away, just a few turns down the right road and he'd find them. They didn't know what they would go home to. An angry Helen and Gabe, mad at them for lying or Lukas' father disowning him. All they really had was now, and they weren't going to waste their time.


End file.
